whyweprotestwikiaorg-20200215-history
Ordinance 884
Ordinance 884 has been voted by the Riverside County Board of Supervisors (RCBS) to limit picketing of residences. The manner in which it was presented by supervisor Stone and his reluctance to answer simple questions about it arose a suspicion that it was passed at the instigation and for the benefice of Scientology whose international headquarters (Int base, Gold base) are located in Hemet. Here is a video that summarizes some of the issues. = Ordinance Timeline = As most of the visible action happened at the RCBS' meetings, it will be used as a reference. Full meetings can be viewed here using Internet Explorer. Extracts about Ordinance 884 can be seen here. 2008 26th October - AnonOrange arrested at Gold Base * Video Protest until AO goes and checkes his car * Video AO interaction with the guards * Video AO restrained by security guards * Video Waiting for the police * Thread 25th November - RCBS * Video 1, 6:17 Supervisor Bob Buster questions the validity of the proposed ordinance * Video 2, 4:38 Supervisor Jeff Stone speaks about a hate group, potentially violent against a religion, who requested the County to see what can be done * Video 3 Supervisors; Joe Rank, County counsel; Samuel Alhadeff, scientology's attorney (was never introduced as such) * Video 4 Supervisors; Joe Rank; Samuel Alhadeff * Complete video with partial transcription * Thread 9th December - RCBS * Video 1 Julie Waltz, Susan Eliot * Video 2 AnonOrange * Video 3, 8:50 Samuel Alhadeff: right to privacy; "We drafted the ordinance"; decency; Jeff Stone mentions Anonymous; Samuel Alhadeff: mentions Anonymous' targets and insists about Jews * Video 4 AnonOrange; Jeff Stone presents the pamphlet about Anonymous: it is the reason for the ordinance * Video 5 Supervisors * Complete video with partial transcription * Thread January 2009 6th - RCBS * Video 1 Jeff Stone: it was brought up after protests againt a church in Hemet * Video 2 Madison Davidson * Video 3 Gary Scarff * Video 4 Graham Berry * Video 5 Susan Eliot * Video 6 Donald Myers * Video 7 Samuel Alhadeff * Video 8 AnonOrange * Video 9 Jeff Stone * Video 10 Supervisors * Video 11 Supervisors * Complete video with partial transcription 13th - RCBS * Video 1 Lirra Bishop * Video 2 Susan Eliot * Video 3 Graham Berry is given 6 minutes instead of 9 * Video 4 Donald Myers * Video 5 Gary Scarff * Video 6 AnonOrange is sent away even if his time was not given to Graham Berry; Pamela Walls, county counsel * Video 7 Supervisors; Samuel Alhadeff * Video 8 Supervisors; Samuel Alhadeff: Ordinance already worked; Catherine Frasier, scientology's PR person * Video 9 AnonOrange (finally); Graham Berry; Peter Lebond, Sheriff department * Video 10 Peter Lebond; Supervisors * Complete video with partial transcription * Thread * The RCBS voted unanimously (5-0) on a 4-week "continuance" (suspension) before formal adoption of Ordinance 884 "regulating targeted residential protests". February 2009 10th - RCBS * Video * Thread 24th - RCBS * Video 1, 8:46 Jeff Stone * Video 2 Graham Berry * Video 3 Lirra Bishop * Video 4 Maureen Bolstead * Video 5 Mark Bunker * Video 6 Julie Waltz * Video 7 Donald Myers * Video 8 Catherine Frasier: her "ad hominem" attacks stopped twice by supervisors; Samuel Alhadeff * Video 9 AnonOrange * Complete video with partial transcription 24th - Mark Bunker and Mark Lowell arrested at Gold Base * Video Arrest; discussion at the police station before the release * Video Release at the station * Video Discussion outside the station * Thread * Charges were later dropped by the District attorney. March 2009 3rd - RCBS * Video 1 AnonOrange * Video 2, 6:27 (Doug Owens has video problems); Mark Condon, retired Riverside County sheriff's deputy * Video 11, 7:29 Doug Owens (x3) * Video 3, 3:04 Mark Bunker * Video 4, 3:47 Donald Myers * Video 5, 10:53 Graham Berry (x3) * Video 6, 5:18 Julie Waltz * Video 9, 3:48 Susan Eliott: difference between the versions (from 300 feet from a residential dwelling on 16th November 2008 to 30 feet from the property line on 29th January 2009) * Video 7 Lirra Bishop * Video 8 Pamela Walls, county counsel; Samuel Alhadeff * Video 10, 8:43 Bob Buster: airs his concern about the Ordinance; Graham Berry * Complete video with partial transcription * Thread * Final adoption of Ordinance 884 (4-1), Bob Buster opposing 17th - RCBS * Video 1, 7:18 Julie Waltz (x2) * Video 2, 4:47 Jeff Stone: a 3 minute limit will be implemented; Lirra Bishop: it is double standards; Jeff Stone is a liar * Thread 19th - Scientologists' letters * After the remark about the fact that no scientologist complained, about a hundred letters are sent to the RCBS Letters *Thread * All wrote a letter at about the same time and none showed up at the meeting. 24th - RCBS * Video 1, 3:14 Lirra Bishop * Video 2 Julie Waltz 28th - AGP cited at Gold Base * Video 31st - RCBS * Video 1 AnonOrange * Video 2 Julie Waltz; Lirra Bishop * Thread April 2009 7th - RCBS * Video Julie Waltz; Lirra Bishop 21st - RCBS * Video * Thread 28th - RCBS * Video, 8:43 E. T. Snell; Doug Owens; AnonOrange * Thread May 2009 5th - RCBS * Video Julie Waltz * Thread 12th - RCBS * Video 1, 7:52 Brian Mandigo: relates to the Panda Express incident Thread; AnonOrange * Video 2 Julie Waltz; Lirra Bishop 19th - RCBS * Video 1 AnonOrange * Video 2 Julie Waltz * Video 3 Lirra Bishop * Thread June 2009 16th - RCBS * Video, 9:12 Lirra Bishop; Pamela Walls; Bob Buster: alternative solutions? Julie Waltz 23rd - RCBS * Video 1 AnonOrange * Video 2, 2:14 Daniel Ackermann * Video 3, 8:42 Lirra Bishop, XXX Margulies, Julie Waltz * Thread 30th - RCBS * Video Julie Waltz * Thread = Known Connections Between Supervisor Stone and Scientology = * Supervisor Stone's attorney is also an attorney for Scientology. * Supervisor Stone's wife knows Scientology PR Catherine Frasier well enough to hug her outside the board meeting room. * Supervisor Stone's campaign received some money from Scientologists. = The Stone-March Family = Facts about family members are mentioned first. Possible homonyms are then mentioned with a letter. Dates are sometimes derived from relative information (age). Jeffrey “Jeff” Stone Jeffrey “Jeff” Stone (1956-) is a Riverside county supervisor, who was a member of the Temecula City Council (1992-2005) and an unsuccessful candidate for the California State Assembly, 66th District in 2000 and raised over $300,000 for his reelection in 2008. During his first Supervisor campaign, he received a $40,000 loan from a March family trust, but did not keep a copy of it and was fined $2,000. He strongly promoted electronic vote, but failed to allow a test in reasonable conditions. Pharmacist, Doctor of Pharmacy, U.S.C., co-owner of Innovative Compounding Pharmacy, Assistant Professor of Pharmacology, Cal State Dominguez Hills. In 1999, he admitted committing four improper business practices and closed his Temecula pharmacy and opened the Murrieta compounding business; in 2003, he was sued for preparing a drug “in lethal concentrations”; he claims that, in both cases, the complains were politically motivated. Born in Los Angeles, he moved early with his family to Anaheim and to Temecula in 1976. He was the only elected person present at the 4th annual Cannabis therapy conference. He is married to Regina (1962-) and they have four children: Brittany, Jason, Vincent and Anthony. Jeff and Regina bought a $975,000 property in Nevada in 2007. He seems to be prone to motorcycle accidents. a. Jeffrey Clinton Stone (1960-) who has an address in Santa Maria, CA, but also in Hawaii. b. Jeffrey Stone, on Scientology Service Completions list in 1990. Laurene “Lori” Stone Laurene “Lori” Stone (Rubin) is a full time volunteer parliamentary assistant to her brother since 2004 who received between name goes here} - Electronic Filing System $42,000 and Easy Filehosting $71,000 in 2008 from his Supervisor campaign funds as consultant. Before that, she graduated from Hemet high school in 1980, received a cosmetology license and operated up to five beauty salons with more than 60 employees and independent contractors , including one in Beverly Hills with celebrities patrons (non-Scientologists). In 2001, she sells her business and runs for the city council of Murrieta, but looses. In 2005, she co-owns Innovative Respiratory Care (IRC) with her husband, and possibly Innovative Intrathecal Solutions Inc 28 and Womens Breast Cancer Resource Center, which share the same address as her brother’s company in Murrieta. She married Daniel H. “Dan” Rubin (1940-) in Clark County, Nevada (02.06.2001), may be divorced and have two children. a. Lori Rubin, on Scientology Service Completions list in 1988, cannot be the same person. b. Lori Louise Stone (1953-). c. Lori M. Stone is executive director of the March Joint Powers Authority, in charge of reconverting an USAF airport to civilian activities. Charlene Rose Stone Charlene Rose Stone (-March) (1937-1994) is the mother who moved to Temecula in 1976 with her children Lori and Jeff. She operated several travel agencies and succumbed to breast cancer in 2001. She married with Charles March in 1981, in Nevada. Lawrence Dale “Larry” Stone Lawrence Dale “Larry” Stone is the father. Charles Lindblade March Charles Lindblade March (1923-2001) is the step-father (marriage with Charlene in Nevada, 1981). He was a real estate broker for 40 years; he had three children (Jeff, Lori and Teresa Richardson) and four step-daughters. He was a freemason. March Family Trust A March family trust, for which Jeff Stone is the trustee since 1993, bought a flat in Las Vegas in 2007. a. A March family trust owns or owned property in Info for 3859 Woodhill Ave, Las Vegas, NV 89121 - Zillow Las Vegas, and Recorder: Detail for a Reception Number Colorado Spring and Henderson, NV*. The trust was created in 2000 by John C. (1924-2002) and Genevieve March who were also trustees**. * This property seems to have been sold below its value to a family member. ** John March was born Marchesi . Open questions * Is the March family trust from which Jeff received a loan – and is a beneficiary of - the one for which he is the trustee? * Are John and Charles March relatives? * Connection between the March airport and the March family? * What was the price of the property bought in Las Vegas: $10 or $470,000? Category:Copied from Chanology Wiki